Rio the series : Diamond and Pearl
by Fearmegu
Summary: Ash and pikachu traavels in the sinnoh region with Blu and friends they face team rocket and Nigel . this is edited
1. Chapter 1

The narrator: the sinnoh Region home to all inspiring pokemon and animals as we see Ash and Pikachu and Aipom arriving on the docks

Ash and Pikachu and Aipom gets off the ship.

Ash: Lets call Professor Oak to tell him we made it to sinnoh

Pikachu: PIka

Aipom: Aipom

they got to a phone booth and Ash and PIkachu sees Five strange Blue Macaws that they never seen before but ignore them to call Professor Oak who sees Aipom on Ash's shoulder.

* * *

Blu and jewel and their kid woke go about there they flew up past a watch tower to go look for food and they see how happy Pokemon and humans are working together. they almost flew into a Meowth shape balloon.

Blu: Hey watch where your flying!

Jewel: Calm down we were not paying attention

Blu: sorry im just hungry hey look mangos

Tiago: look a meowth and two humans what are they doing

they see Meowth grab a robot hand which surprised Blu that A meowth can Use a human object they seeing where they were pointing at but ingore them landed next to A boy with a Pikachu and A Aipom to chow down on some mango . Bia was interest on how Are Pikachu and aipom are on the Boys shoulder when she heard him say. which made her widen her eyes

Boy: hey Professor oak made it to sinnoh

* * *

Bia: whoa someone knows Professor oak!

she flew up to Ash face with sparkles coming out of her eyes. Ash gasp in front of the camera with the professor knowing what the creature is.

Oak: oh wow never seen a Blue Spix Macaw before this is the first i've seen one in years. any ways i'v was wondering where aipom ran off to so you talked it over with Tracy

Ash: yeah thats why i let aipom stay with me. wait did you just talk

he was talking to the Bird who flew up to his face. Blu and jewel was watching the hold thing gasps.

Blu: did you just under stand us any ways im Blu Thats my wife Jewel, thats are kid Tiago Carla and BIa. Bia here is a fan of Professor oak. were from a city called Rio. which is in the sinnoh region

Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu and aipom.

Pikachu and aipom waves at them with a smile

Ash: we came from Pallet Town in the kanto region to enter the Pokemon League

The bird family widen their eyes.

Jewel: you came here by your self thats along ways from home.

Ash nope i'm not by myself i have Pikachu with me.

Pikachu agreed with ash a smile Blu smiled at that reminded him of Linda when he first came to rio

Blu: i can tell you and pikachu are best friends.

Ash: yea we've been best friend since the start of my Pokemon Journey

Taigo: Journey?

Ash: yeah im on a Journey so i can become a pokemon Master.

Blu: it was nice chatting with you we got to eat some mango come on bia we will chat with him some more

with that Bia flew down to the rest of her family to finish eating her mango

Oak: any ways ill be sending Aipoms pokeball to professor rowan and Tulios laboratory right a way

Ash: thanks professor.

they were interrupted by big giant hand that snatch pikachu off ash's shoulder.

Pikachu: PIka!

Ash: Pikachu!

Oak: whats going wrong.

Blu and his family sees what is happening and look to see the same hot air balloon on the way here who has pikachu they also saw Ash and aipom chasing after it he and others. look at each other nodded to help out.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble were back for more

James: make it double

Meowth: looks like were far away from

Ash: i cant Believe there here.

Jewel looks at him chasing after him

Jewel: you know those guys.

Ash: yeah there call team Rocket those three are always trying to take my Pikachu. come back give Pikachu back

the family all gasp that they are smugglers

Tiago: wows so are they thieves or smugglers

BIa: tiago they took Ash's Pikachu from him so that means there thieves

this shocked the Blu and the family that they are thieves

Ash nodded that Bia is correct they heard explosion in the air they seeing pikachu fall. and seeing team rocket flying

Team rocket: looks like were blasting off again.

Ash: Pikachu! no

The narrator: so looks like Ash new sinnoh region started off at explosive start with some Macaws by his side.

* * *

**I do not own pokemon or rio. the reason why i chose the sinnoh riegon was because it was one of my favorites in the ****series**


	2. Two degrees of separation!

Narrator: last time Ash and pikachu along with aipom who Fallowed them Made it to sinnoh once they landed Ash called Professor Oak then he met five Blue spix Macaws name Blu, Jewel, Bia, Tiago and Carla but Trouble of trio struck again taking Pikachu and so you know it the an explosion sending team rocket flying and Pikachu falling into a jungle.

* * *

**Pokemon: diamond and pearl theme song**

**Pokemon, Pokemon. Its all about the challenges (shows ash pikachu and Bia looking at the flying Pokemon all around them Dawn tiago and carla seeing them too and for Brock relaxing with Blu and Jewel). its Brand new game, new rivals, (showing ash and some guy with a stand off with their Pokemon by their side). as you fight for survival Nothing can stop you diamond and Perl, Pokemon its all about the Battles, you gotta play smart, you gotta move Faster, Behind every win there's a chance to begin again, You gotta take it all, if you want to Be a master. Pokemon, Pokemon, its time adventure diamond and Perl, We can change the world, Pokemon!**

**Ash shouts out the name of the chapter: Two degree of separation!**

* * *

As ash and Aipom looks For Pikachu he with a help with Blu and his family. Blu and Jewel flew to him while their kids were still in the air helping him finding Pikachu.

Blu: so Ash how long have you and Pikachu been best friends you kinda remind me of myself with Linda at a bookstore that i used to live in.

Ash looked at Blu and confused on what he just said. Jewel notice this and explain it to Ash

Jewel: Linda is one of Blu's best friends she took him in when he was a small macaw He's also a pet to her

Blu: objection I wasn't a pet I was a companion there's a different.

Ash laugh had that comment on what Blu said But nave heard that any one wanted to know how Ash and Pikachu met.

Ash: thats cool anyways me and Pikachu has been friends since I was in Kanto would you guys like to here how we became best friends.

this time Bia, Tiago and Carla flew to ash and the whole family nodded at him. Ash looked at the sky with a smile then he looked at the family.

Ash: will it look like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Ash's flashbacks_

_ it was on a morning that i was about to start my Journey I over slept that morning. when i woke up I was late to pick one of the Three pokemon starters. one of them were a Bulbasuar, A charmander or a Squirtle when I got to professor Oaks laboratory all of the pokemon were gone my dream of becoming a Pokemon master was about to be crush._

_this made the Blu tear up because his dream would be crushed to if he was in Ash's shoes_

_Kanto Ash: does that mean all the Pokemon are gone  
Oak told me there was still one more he told me that pikachu was the last one _

_After i got Pikachu it wouldn't listen to a word i told it to do it refuse to get inside its pokeball _

_Kanto Ash: Pikachu are you going to be like this the hold way_

_Pikachu nodded in a stubborn way_

_after pikachu was not listening to me i was so mad that I accidentally threw a rock at A Spearow's head it was not happy when i did that and tip for you guys spearow are not not the kind you want to mess with it started attacking me and pikachu even if it didn't throw the rock we ran like there was no tomorrow at the end me and Pikachu we fell of a bike when i saw pikachu in bad shape i need to save it._

_Kanto ash: Pikachu get inside the pokeball I know you hate going inside it but is the only way that i can save you. Spearow do you know who i am. i'm Ash Ketchum from pallet town ill beat you and defeat you all do you understand me. pikachu get inside hurry _

_thats when Pikachu jump onto my shoulder release a powerful thunderbolt and thats i saved him adn he save me and thats how we became best friends._

* * *

this made Blu and his family cried but smile at Ash

Jewel: I know you humans are crazy but didn't think you will risk your life for your Pokemon.

Blu: you do not want me as your alarm clock if i was in kanto with you ill use the same way i woke up linda when she over slept.

Ash: hold on guys Hey Aipom do you see Team rocket's Balloon up there.

the family and aipom looked at him with a sad face this made Ash look down

Ash: man when ever you want to find those guys they all just Disappear i hope Pikachu's okay guys.

Blu and Jewel looks at him

Blu: hey don' t give up yet I know we'll find Pikachu I know we will.

Jewel: as i told Blu i tell you we got this together. hey Lets take a break over in that grassy field

Ash looked at them and smiled and agreed with jewel when the family perch on the ground ash and aipom sat down with a worried about pikachu Bia notice this and got her Blu and jewel attention and pointed a wing at Ash that he had worried face Blu and Jewel look at each other then to their kids.

Blu: there something about this trainer i really like he's not like the ones i've seen besides Linda and Tulio i've seen that care's alot about Pokemon and animals.

Jewel: after the story he told us about him and Pikachu hey why don't we come along with him.

This got the kids excited that here going on a trip with a pokemon trainer

Bia: thats cool I get to learn more about pokemon

Tiago: i'll get to see a real pokemon battle sweet i'v seen on tv but not in real life.

Carla: i want to see alot of Pokemon contest i hope.

there conversion were interrupted by a police motorcycle

?: hey is every thing okay over their.

Everyone looked behind them and Ash knew who the person was

Ash: hey its jenny.

* * *

As everyone was back in the air to go look for Pikachu and Ash and aipom and tiago for some reason likes Motorcycle as Officer Jenny explained

Jenny: so team rockets in sinnoh huh.

Ash: yea i'v got to find those crooks fast because they took my pikachu.

Tiago: don't worry Ash we will find them.

Ash: your right tiago we will

Blu and jewel and his siblings look at ash with smile but officer jenny realize that ash just understand those birds

Jenny: did you just under stand them. i didn't all I heard was squawk

Ash nodded at her which surprise the family he can under stand them but others cant thats a question that everyone wants to know even for ash.

Jenny: anyways Ash sinnohs a big place why don't I drop you guys off at professor rowans and Tulios lab then let me handle it from their

He looked at the family who nodded at him in agreement

* * *

once every one got to the laboratory even the Blu and his family they ran into for them a familiar face

Tulio: Hey Blu,Jewel and kiddos

The whole family squawk at him saying hi exept for ash

he looks behind them to see Ash with his aipom out of his pokeball but realize that this might be Ash that professor oak was talking about

Tulio: so Your Ash from Pallet town let me get professor rowan out here he has Aipoms pokeball.

Not knowing That professor rowan was behind him

Tulio: oh Professor rowan i was on my way to get you

Rowan: don't worry about that You must be Ash from pallet town Professor Oak told us a great deal a bout you he even sent aipoms pokeball end it just arrived

he give's the pokeball to Ash.

Ash: thanks

Rowan: I wouldn't worry about Pikachu I'v heard from one of my new trainers that she with a toucan, a cardinal, and finch who protected a Lost Pikachu from a group of thieves who called themselves team rocket.

Ash: your kidding.

Blu and his family knows who those bird are as they heard the last three species of bird they saw rowan and Tulio taking ash to the video phone in the back so they folloed them their Tuilo notice this in shock

Tulio: you guys want to help Ash finding his pikachu

The whole family nodded a yes as they went to a video phone nurse Joy was the one who answer.

Rowan: Nurse joy is Dawn and those birds she was with Pikachu over there still

Joy: oh Dawn and the birds she was with no she left the pokemon center 2 hours ago.

Ash: did she say where she was going?

Nurse joy had sad look on her face

Joy: no she said that they needed to find Pikachu's trainer and fast

Ash looks at Aipom and Blu and his family they looked at him.

Ash: lets go.

as soon after Ash and aipom along side with Blu and jewel and the kids rushed out the door rowan and Tuilo

Rowan: wait where are you going

Ash and the others stopped and turned around.

Ash: going to go find Dawn we know the pokemon center close by right that means she gotta be close by too come on guys lets hit it

aipom, Blu and jewel and their kids nodded agrees with ash.

* * *

5 miles later, Ash was running aipom with the Blue macaws in the air they were stop by a truck who stepped out was a familiar face to Ash and Aipom.

?: Ash!

Ash: hey Brock.

He runs up to him with Blu and Jewel and who flew next to him

Brock: looks like great mines look a like

Ash: it's great to see you Brock but what are you doing here.

Brock was about to say something when he saw the Blues spix Macaws behind him.

Brock: hey ash are those spix Macaws i though animals were extinct.

Tiago: yes we are

this freaked Brock out a little knowing that they can talk

Brock: you guys can talk

This shocked Ash and the others

Ash: what is going on how can we understand them and other people can't

the driver: even you guys know each other or your just to friendly Brock

Brock: anyways this is my good buddy Ash we've been traveling for along time.

This shocked the the family that Ash has been traveling for a long time

the driver: im clurdina im in case you haven't notice im a proud driver

Brock: yea she and I met when I was Hitch hiking for Pewter city when when hook up it was fate.

pocking ash's face that got the Blu and Jewel really weirded out even the kids were looking at this embarrassing for a friend and question about Brock's Beauvoir, Blu and jewel flew to perch on Ash's shoulder wondering what is going on with lover boy

Blu: Ash whats going on with Brock i mean this is the weirdest human i ever met

Ash: yea let just say when ever theirs a cute girl he sees he start to acts like this but it fails every time

Jewel: what makes you say that

Ash: you'll see

they turn to face Brock who was talking nonce

Ash: anyways But in the truck

Brock: Ash its long and complicated Journey if you want to be the very best

But then they heard a phone call

The driver: hey Honey i'v been waiting for your voice calling.

This freaked Brock out

Brock: Honey!

Brock was shock on what he just heard

Ash looks at Blu and Jewel

Ash: you see what i mean when every cute girl he sees fails but his reaction is worth it

Jewel: I see what you mean by that.

The driver puts down the phone and looks at Brock.

Driver: sorry Brock that was my Boy friend on the line I have to get the eighteen wheels will carry me faster then a Volt tackle don't worry you'll be fine after all you got your bud.

Driver: see ya later Brock thanks for the great lunch and dinner.

as the driver drove off letting the macaws and the Kanto trainer watched as Brock went slients on them with ash laughing then Brock grew determined

Brock: Alright Ash! A man gotta do what mans gotta do And These two Men are going to do it whether or not in there size.

Ash just chuckled at that Determination but sadly Tiago who laugh ruined the moment for Brock.

Tiago: dude you just got rejected when you realize that she had a boyfriend.

Jewel: yea like thats going to happen

Brock just muttered

Brock: man for a bird You know how to break a men heart (but then he notice something missing on Ash's shoulder) Huh but hey where's pikachu Ash and who are those birds.

Blu: im Blu and this is my wife Jewel, and these are our kids Bia tiago and Carla.

Ash: who knows about pikachu.

* * *

after explain everything ash to Brock about team rocket he sigh

Brock: that team rocket won't quit will they

Blu and Jewel looked at Brock what he said about team rocket.

Blu: so this team rocket group they've done this before and never quit until they get ash's pikachu

Ash and Brock nodded at them they gone through this before.

Jewel: i would hate to have a villain who fallows me around after beating them every day.

Ash looks at a piece of paper with Bia riding on his shoulder was looking at it too.

Ash: here it is there's a pokemon center up a head where that girl took Pikachu.

Bia: lets Ask Nurse Joy which way she went.

Ash looks at her.

Ash: good Idea Bia

Blu and Jewel looks at Brock hoping that he didn't hear that and he did right after Bia said that he had his Eyes were about sparkle

Brock: When it comes to nurse joy leave it to me.

Jewel saw this and acted quickly.

Jewel: great lover boy even likes nurse joy

This made ash laugh

Ash: like I said you get use to it

but then aipom was swinging with tiago flying through the air until aipom crash into a flying pokemon the two pokemon got angry at each other tiago saw this got scared and flew to his parents and Ash.

Tiago: Ash your Aipom is fighting some flying pokemon I couldn't tell what was i just flew to yall to tell ya and got out of the way so there attack and everyone knows that pokemon attacks are powerfull then animals.

Ash: don't worry tiago thanks for telling us come on.

Ash and Brock reach to the scene with Blu and jewel with tiago holding on to there wings frighten and bia and Carla perched on Brock's shoulder seeing a fight. Between Aipom and a pokemon

Ash: Knock it off aipom this is know time for you picking fight stop!

Brock sees the pokemon.

Brock: who's that Pokemon.

Bia knows what type it is

Bia: its a starly

Bia sees ash taking out this pokdex to see what kind of pokemon it his she flew to his shoulder and it read starly they read the info on starly Brock looks at ash

Brock: maybe we should catch it

Ash thought of the same thing too.

Ash: I think so too that way we can look for Pikachu from the air

Blu and jewel looked at them shocked but agreed on that sense it a good thing that their not Pokemon or else that would be worse being taken from there home for a second time.

Blu: normally I don't like creature that fight but pokemon do it beacuse its normal for them

Jewel: right after you catch it we'll help starly from the air too.

Ash turns to them

Ash: thinks guys Aipom i want to catch that starly so I need your help.

Aipom agrees to help ash.

Ash: aipom swift

Aipom jump and golden shape star coming out of it glove tail and hiting starly on target.

Starly started use whirl wind with every one holding onto something and Brock and bia knowing the move.

Bia: Thats whil wind

Brock and a strong one too.

but Ash wasn't giving up.

Ash: Aipom Hang in there and use focus Punch.

Aipom Tail started to glow as he jumped but starly was coming with a quick attack

Bia: starly now using wing attack.

Ash: i know you can do it aipom.

as the focus punch connected and hit starly having As to throw a pokeball at it.

Ash: alright lets go Pokeball.

As the pokeball hit starly the ball went in to the air and red light suck starly in to it the pokeball drop to the ground and it shake with red light in the center three times then the red light in the center was gone clicked

Ash goes over to the pokeball.

Ash: alright i just caught a starly!

it was to soon for ash too celebrate and remember pikachu wasn't with him suddenly ash felt sad that he celebrated without pikachu Jewel notice this and flew and to perch on his shoulder

Jewel: whats wrong ash

Ash: it's nothing Jewel im happy that i caught starly but when ever something like this happen pikachu is usually here with me.

Brock put a hand on his shoulder.

Brock: we know but the reason you caught starly is to help find pikachu and with the help of them

Ash looks at him and Blu and Jewel and there kids gave him a good reason to help catch starly.

Ash: you guys are right starly come on out.

He throws the pokeball to let starly out to help find pikachu and Dawn. after starly was out to find pikachu Blu jewel and their kids were behind starly to help out and with Ash and Brock fallowing them.

Narrator: with Ash first pokemon from the sinnoh region starly Firmly on the team our heroes are st to find pikachu and dawn and by versai but will their path finally cross

ash did not know hes was being watch.

?: huh if it was that easy who needs that thing.

* * *

**alright guys here chapter 2 the from i put in some familiar line from the show but right now im going to bed Goodnight. ZZZZ**


End file.
